starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Kya Solra
Description Kya Solra is one of Oremin's top agents. She is often assigned to handle Oremin's most important missions and also frequently paves the way for first contact with other organizations that Oremin is interested in. Kya (pronounced "Kia"), is highly skilled at infiltration, knowing a variety of methods for getting around even the most state-of-the-art security. She is a master of disguise, so much so that it's very rare to see her normal appearance outside of the Oremin Complex. Being a top Oremin agent, she has mastered both Rask and Skra, as well as many other styles and forms of combat. In addition to this, Kya has shown a liking for more unorthodox forms of weaponry that aren't commonly used in the galaxy, which she feels gives her an edge over more conventional agents. Although she is always dedicated to seeing her mission completed, Kya can often be described as playful - in stark contrast to the seriousness other agents show when on a mission. Aside from genuinely enjoying her job, she is supremely confident in her skills. There is no situation that she believes she can't handle. Early Life Growing up on Corellia, Kya was always getting into trouble. She frequently skirted the law just for the fun of it, always attempting more and more daring stunts to see just how far she could take it. She focused mainly on thievery, but would attempt anything that looked like fun to her, excluding drugs or murder. A fast learner, Kya would soon discover that she had a knack for outwitting the local law enforcement, to say nothing of her victims. Her various successes made Kya one of Corellia’s most notorious thieves and brought her to the attention of CorSec. After a series of cat-and-mouse confrontations between Kya and CorSec’s best, she was finally caught. Rather than imprisoning her, CorSec offered Kya a chance to work for them as a special agent. Eager to test her skills further, Kya agreed without hesitation. CorSec While in CorSec, Kya’s identity was removed from public record and all trace of her previous activities disappeared. She was formally trained in the art of combat and infiltration and soon perfected everything her instructors had to teach her. Kya’s success rate on missions was phenomenal. There didn’t seem to be any challenge that could phase her. Kya’s superiors soon saw fit to put her on the trail of a mysterious organization known only as Oremin which was rumored to have a presence on Corellia. None of CorSec’s agents had thus far had any success trying to infiltrate their way into it, being exposed before they could make any significant headway. Where they had failed, Kya would succeed. Goodbye to Corellia Kya was able to worm her way into Oremin by cutting every tie she had with CorSec. She infiltrated the organization working entirely on her own, figuring that Oremin’s people had to be sharp enough to catch on to anything that could possibly link her to CorSec. Over the course of a few years, she was able to make significant headway into Oremin’s inner-workings before she too was exposed as an enemy agent. Thanks to the foresight of the person in charge of Oremin’s cell on Corellia, Kya was spared a swift execution and instead brought to the attention of Kasr. Much like CorSec earlier, Kasr was very impressed with Kya’s skills and offered her a chance to join Oremin for real. Kya readily agreed, having been impressed herself by the talent of Oremin’s people during her infiltration. After faking her death on Corellia, Kya was brought to the Oremin Complex to train in the ways of an Oremin agent. Oremin Since that day, Kya has been a loyal member of Oremin and is considered one of their best agents. She frequently is assigned the toughest missions and Kya wouldn’t have it any other way. Active Threads Mechis III - Counterstrike Category:HalomekCategory:Corellians